


And Miles to Go

by heeroluva



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP... Spike and Angel have sex on a motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Miles to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for nekid_spike's Spike Goes For a Ride prompt. The title is from Robert Frost's poem.

Spike cursed his Sire as they rode down the long, empty highway between Sunnydale and LA. Angel’s only response was a soft chuckle as he scooted even closer still, plastering himself so closely against his back that Spike could feel every hard plain and angle of Angel flush against him and his pulsing cock rubbed against the hollow at the small of his back even through the layers of clothing that separated them. A particularly hard bump caused Spike to cry out in pain and pleasure as the plug Angel had seated so deeply in his ass delved even deeper still and vibrated and rocked with the movements of the bike.

Angel grinned wickedly at the sound and leaned forward to nibble on tease his exposed neck while he began to work Spike’s black tee out from his painted on jeans. When it was finally free, he ran his hands up and down his sides and across his cut abs, grinning against his neck as they tensed and rippled under his hands. Moving farther up he finally reached his destination. He tweaked and teased Spike’s hard nipples, twisting and squeezing before he finally grabbed the small silver hoops that he’d so recently inserted into them and gave them a hard tug.

Spike keened and tried to lean forward over the tank to lessen the sharp sting and also in hopes of finding some sort of friction for his near bursting cock, but he knew with the tight strap that his Sire had fastened around him, the end would not be soon in coming.

For long minutes Angel worried Spike’s neck leaving large hickeys as the blood rose to the surface while alternating twisted and tugging at his tight nubs, delighting in the squirming and growling it produced. Seeing the sky in front of them begin to lighten signaling that they were close to LA, Angel figured that it was time to finish this.

Reaching down with deft hands Angel unfastened the button of Spike’s jeans while mischievously rubbing the base of his hand across the prominent bulge begging to be freed before slowly, teasingly lowering the zipper to palm the angry flesh that sprang free. With his free hand he reached lower and pulled Spike’s heavy balls out of his fly and began to gently massage and roll them around in his hand while his other hand began a fast pace, tugging his foreskin up and down over his sensitive head while dragging a stream of curses and moans from Spike panting mouth.

Spike threw his head back against Angel’s shoulder as his hand squeezed tight on the throttled.

Angel’s hands stopped their movement and Spike cry out in dismay. “Eyes on the road, boy, before you cause us to crash.”

Spike did as he told knowing that crashing with his bits dangling free in the breeze would be far from pleasant and with his luck Angel would punish him with no release for weeks. As it was Spike hadn’t been allowed to cum in all the time they spent in Sunnydale as leverage to play nice, while Angel had enjoyed keeping him hot and bothered in front of the others, so close to begging for relief and humiliating himself just as Angel was hoping he would do.

But Spike had managed to hold out and he was hoping that if Angel was feeling in generous mood, he would let him finally cum. Humping his hips, hoping for more friction from the tight fist clamped around his flesh as well as jostling the plug rubbing so wonderfully against his prostate, he couldn’t help but laugh as Angel’s hips moved to meet his. He wailed loudly and tears came to his eyes causing the road to blur in front of him when Angel’s fist tightened painfully around him in warning clearly not amused.

He swerved from the pain and Spike thought that he’d ruined it when Angel moved back and his hands left his weeping flesh, but he heard the sound of a zipper lowering and he couldn’t believe it when Angel’s hands grabbed the sides of the waist of his jeans and told him to “Lean forward and lift your hips up.” Doing as he was told his jeans were roughly shoved down under his ass to bunch up under his thighs.

The toy was suddenly removed with a hard tug that left him clenching in complaint, feeling so empty after being filled for so long, but he needn’t worry as Angel was suddenly there, leaning over him, blanketing him as his cock sunk in deep causing them both to moan in wanton pleasure. Reaching down Angel unsnapped the band around his cock and he almost cried out in relief. He reached forward and covered Spike’s hands with his own on the handlebars, growling in his ear, “You don’t come until I tell you, boy, and you’ll come without touching yourself with just my cock in your ass.”

“Sire,” Spike whined in protest not knowing if he could hold off that long. He saw stars as Angel pulled out, before brutally thrusting back in again and again and again, every movement out stoking along his over stimulated prostate and ever plunge back in unerringly ramming into it.

Spike couldn’t help the whines that emerged from his gasping mouth and he was too far gone to be embarrassed about the squeals that escaped his parted lips, though if questioned later he would venomously deny it. “Sire, please. Sire, please. I can’t—” Spike begged so prettily as he felt his balls draw up tight, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer with the pace his Sire set and the feelings wracking his frame.

Angel took pity on his tormented Childe; he’d done so well in Sunnydale and deserved a bit of a reward. “Cum for me, boy,” he growled in Spike’s ear before thrusting in deep one last time and reaching up to viciously pull and twist one hooped nip, while sinking his fangs deeply into the neck so temptingly offered.

Spike howled in shocked pleasure as he exploded, pulsing all over himself and the bike as he felt Angel’s cool seed coat his clenching ass as he nursed on his neck. He wasn’t sure how long he was out of it before he came back to himself and realized that Angel had somehow pulled them onto the side of the road.

Angel sensing that Spike was back with him order, “Clean up this mess.”

Spike turned around and took Angel’s half hard cock in his mouth licking it clean, pulling the foreskin up and down to make sure he had gotten everything, then sinking lower to mouth at his balls before pulling back. Angel ran his hand across Spike’s stomach collecting his own cum before holding it out to Spike. Spike hesitated for a moment but at the hard look from Angel leaned forward and laved at the fluid on his palm before sucking each finger into his mouth, teasing the sensitive flesh and making sure that nothing remained.

“You forgot something.”

Spike looked around in confusion before seeing the mess that he’d made of the gas tank. In humiliation he leaned forward and cleaned up the mess, gasping as Angel shoved the plug back in so he didn’t “make a mess” and to save it “for later use.” Spike felt himself begin to harden again at the prospected and almost cried as Angel snapped the cock ring back around his awakening flesh.

By the time Spike had straightened up again Angel was all tucked back in and ordered Spike to do the same. He hurried to obey before starting the bike back up and taking off for the short remainder of the trip back to LA, while wondering what Angel had in store for him next.


End file.
